bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Valiant Ultor
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810135 |no = 8050 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 40, 65, 75, 85, 115, 125, 135 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 15, 15, 10, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 20, 45, 55, 65, 75, 95, 105, 115, 125 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 20 |description = Ultor was created by the old gods, birthed from fire and stone as a demi-god. He has a natural desire for battle and glory, wields the strength of a thousand men and has great talent in combat. He was in charge of defending the lost lands of Athensphere appointed by the leader of the demi-gods, Zedus. Athensphere's defense force never lost a single battle until Gazia, a corrupted demi-god's offensive against the utopian lands which threw everything into chaos. Although Ultor never lost his fights, the defensive force has fallen, and Athenshpere was foresaken by the old gods, cast into the abyss of the Vortex. Till today, he fights on, struggling to reclaim and preserve the promised utopian lands of Athensphere. |summon = Honor and Glory! |fusion = I'll smash as they come, one by one I'll take all of them down! |evolution = One day.. Gazia will pay for what he's done! | hp_base = 4180 |atk_base = 1480 |def_base = 1400 |rec_base = 1098 | hp_lord = 5250 |atk_lord = 1715 |def_lord = 1595 |rec_lord = 1380 | hp_anima = 5843 |rec_anima = 1222 |atk_breaker = 1873 |def_breaker = 1437 |atk_guardian = 1557 |def_guardian = 1753 |rec_guardian = 1301 |def_oracle = 1516 | hp_oracle = 5013 |rec_oracle = 1617 | hp_bonus = 600 |atk_bonus = 220 |def_bonus = 220 |rec_bonus = 340 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Heroic Stance |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk and Def & boost in damage dealt to weaker elements |lsnote = 75% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Tempest Thrust |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, casts Taunt & massive boost to own Def for 1 turn |bbnote = 200% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 810134 |evointo = 810146 |evomats1 = 810125 |evomats2 = 10133 |evomats3 = 810034 |evomats4 = 870034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = Taunt effect makes enemies attack on the said user who has the effect. Enemies' AoE attacks are not affected. |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Ultor 2 }}